<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Ground by karasunovolleygays</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144120">New Ground</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunovolleygays/pseuds/karasunovolleygays'>karasunovolleygays</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Neighbors AU, Puppy Dad Kindaichi, Smoking, Travails of puppy dad life, mild head injury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:35:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunovolleygays/pseuds/karasunovolleygays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kindaichi Yuutarou is just a regular guy who wants a puppy to keep him company. Said puppy upturns his life and accidentally introduces him to his newest neighbor, a guy who is kind of cute when he thinks nobody is looking.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kyoutani Kentarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally planned for HQ Rarepair Week, but life happened and now it's late enough to say the hell with it. So have some KinKyou/KyouKin!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kindaichi looks at the pile of supplies he had picked up from the pet store earlier that morning and wonders if it’s enough. Half a dozen different collars, four different kinds of food, treats, leashes, training pads, and more toys than he cares to count burst from shopping bags leaned against the kotatsu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, he wonders if he should take some of it back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then he pulls his phone out of his pocket and looks at his lock screen, which is the profile picture for the puppy he’s adopting from the animal shelter’s website, and decides against it. She’s a cream-colored shiba, and he thinks her eyes might actually smile at him. This perfect little girl is set to come home finally, and he wants everything to be perfect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bed he had ordered for her sits in the corner of his room, an impulse purchase the moment he had laid eyes on her, and Kindaichi practically vibrates in excitement at the prospect that his new puppy would be sleeping in that very bed later that night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It even has the name Himeko stitched into the front of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grabbing the shoulder-strap pet carrier he had purchased, Kindaichi heads for the animal shelter with a grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Three Hours Later</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, damn it, get that out of your mouth,” Kindaichi cries as he tries desperately to pry his laptop cable from Himeko’s mouth. He looks at the cord and groans when he sees a set of needle-sharp indents in the casing. No exposed wires, but he has another problem to add to the ever-mounting list of reasons why he is already the worst puppy dad in the world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So far, she has peed in one of his shoes after trying to eat it, chewed the stuffing out of one of her toys, and puked up her first meal under his roof. Every pet blog he’s stalked over the past month has mentioned these as common pitfalls of housebreaking a young puppy, but it doesn’t prepare him for the harrowing experience of never knowing what she’ll find to bite into next.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe she’s excited to be in a new place, maybe she has a pint-size vendetta against his sanity, he doesn’t know. What he does know is both of them could use some fresh air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giving a collar one more try, Kindaichi heaves a sigh when he finally manages to get one around her neck at an agreeable snugness for both of them. Within a few minutes, they are out for their first foray as parent and furchild.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If her hijinx at home had been bad, it’s almost worse while she has a six foot length of nylon to decide where they’re going or not going, no matter what Kindaichi has to say. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn it!” he yelps when she chases her tail in a circle around his legs, twining the leash around his legs. A well-placed parking meter is all that keeps him from falling face-first into the pavement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they reach the apartment more or less intact, minus a chunk of his skin scratched off by a brick wall trying to keep Himeko from chasing a baby carriage, Kindaichi melts onto the couch and closes his eyes. “Damn it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At his feet, Himeko wags her tail and gives him a happy little yip, and he can’t help the smile creeping across his lips. This particular stage of being a puppy parent might be on the heinous side, but the way her tongue hangs from her mouth when she expresses her jubilation, it all seems worth it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A crack of thunder rattles the window in Kindaichi’s bedroom, and he hears Himeko whine underneath his bed. “You’ll be all right, girl,” he murmurs while he folds his laundry, taking advantage of his first chance to do so without a dog nipping at his toes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After another round of thunder, even Kindaichi shivers when Himeko howls her disagreement. “Yeah, okay, so that one was kinda bad. I’m almost done, and then we can hang out, all right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knows she doesn’t understand him, but he hopes he has sufficiently masked the anxiety in his voice to calm her down nonetheless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes later, his watch sounds, reminding him of the load of laundry he has running downstairs in the communal area. He peeks under the bed and gives Himeko a wobbly smile. “I’ll be back in a couple of minutes, I promise.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kindaichi sprints down the stairs and hurls his wet laundry into the basket at warp speed, returning just as quickly. However, just as he is shouldering open his apartment door, the loudest clap of thunder yet sounds through his very bones. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He barely sees the streak of pale fur barreling through his legs and out the door. “Damn it.” Hurling the laundry inside, he takes off to find his escapee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit,” he mutters under his breath as his eyes drag the length of the hallway, but there is no trace of Himeko anywhere. He jogs up and down its length, peeking into every nook and cranny big enough to house a puppy and a few that aren’t, just in case. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The elevator is empty, and he finds no trace of her in the stairwell, either. He blanches when he heads to the bottom of the stairs, recalling with horror how poorly she navigates stairs at her size. Fortunately, there is no puppy-shaped pancake at the bottom, so he takes a deep breath and pushes on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s well past dark when he finally heads back to his own floor for one last sweep. He can barely see through the tears swimming in his eyes the longer his fruitless search persists. He can’t stop running over every annoyance, every flash of irritation at her puppy antics, and regrets them all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe she didn’t run out of the apartment because she’s scared; maybe it’s because she doesn’t think she’s wanted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kindaichi lets out a loud sniffle before he sits on the floor in the hallway, face buried in his knees, and gives in to his misery. With the storm having abated a while ago, it’s the only sound he can hear in the corridor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of a rattling lock startles Kindaichi in silence, and he gapes up at the door next to him as its owner slides it open. Looming above him in a ratty hoodie is a guy around his own age, with bleached blond hair and an upturned nose, which makes his deeply embedded scowl that much more daunting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And in the arms of the neighbor Kindaichi has never met is Himeko. He sags against the wall in relief, a loud hiccup belying how elated he is that she isn’t hurt or worse. “Oh thank god.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This your dog?” The man holds out Himeko for his inspection briefly before tucking her back into the crook of his arm. “She booked it in here when I was paying the pizza guy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding as he hoists himself up, his muscles complain from over an hour of crawling, running up and down stairs, and hunching over in search of her. His back cracks as he straightens. “Ow, damn it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the sound of his voice, Himeko lets out a happy little yip, and the neighbor snorts. “Don’t know what her name is, but looks like that’s what she </span>
  <em>
    <span>thinks </span>
  </em>
  <span>it is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kindaichi’s cheeks burn as he takes custody of his errant puppy. “Wow, some people shouldn’t have pets.” He sighs. “Me, I’m people.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, she’s happy. I think she just got scared.” The guy scritches the top of Himeko’s head. “Good girl.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The grim line of annoyance that seems tattooed to his neighbor’s face melts away as he turns his attention onto the puppy, and despite the bad dye job framing it, it’s a kind one underneath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kindaichi swallows hard when he realizes what he is noticing. This isn’t a soap opera. He isn’t going to fall head over heels with a guy he met approximately two minutes before. Sure, it’s been a while since he’s dated anyone, but he needs to concentrate on profusely apologizing for the disturbance his little escaped convict has caused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, he bows as low as the bundle of wriggling fur in his arms will allow. “I’m sorry for the disturbance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugs. “Eh, whatever. I miss having a dog.” When Kindaichi straightens, he receives a curt nod. “Kyoutani.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yuutarou,” Kindaichi blurts, wincing at the bald familiarity of it. “Kindaichi, I mean. Kindaichi Yuutarou.” He holds Himeko to hide his face and waves her paw at Kyoutani. “This is Himeko.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peeking nervously over Himeko’s head, Kindaichi finds Kyoutani staring at him with a raised brow. “You’re a little weird, aren’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a little,” Kindaichi croaks, backing away on wobbling legs. “I, uh . . . it’s nice to meet you, Kyoutani-san. I hope I see you again soon.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A fire extinguisher is all that saves Kindaichi from landing on his ass when he trips over a package in front of the unit next door to his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the door closes behind Kyoutani, Kindaichi swears he hears a chuckle, and he can’t flee to his own apartment fast enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In his bedroom, he drops atop the blankets clothes and all and whines, “Oh god, why am I like this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Himeko laps at his chin, coaxing a smile, and he relaxes while she curls into his side. While he wants her to get used to her own bed and the way things will be in her new home, he can’t bring himself to shoo her off. She appears no worse for the wear after the debacle, but Kindaichi’s nerves are still rattled and the warmth soaking into his skin through her fur is easing it away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That leaves him with one single thought in his head: Kyoutani probably thinks he’s nuts. Maybe he is. What he’s sure of is that Kindaichi is now aware of a startling new aspect to his own personality: he’s weak as hell for buff guys holding puppies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As it turns out, once he embarrasses himself in front of someone, Kindaichi can’t seem to get rid of them. Such is the case with Kyoutani. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Checking the mail? Kyoutani is doing the same. Doing his laundry? Kyoutani is cramming his soggy laundry back into a basket to haul upstairs. Out being walked by the dog (he’s already resigned to the fact that she goes where she likes), and Kyoutani is leaning against the alley wall of their building blowing out brisk plumes of smoke before taking another drag of his cigarette.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their greetings could not be more different from one another. While Kyoutani offers a choppy salute, Kindaichi smiles through his teeth like a lunatic while waving like a guy chasing the bus he just missed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Here and there, though, Kindaichi notices a slight quirk of the lips on Kyoutani when he does it. He may be acting like a complete clown, but it’s not completely driving his newest neighbor and hopefully friend away, so that’s something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On another fine day of Puppy Drag Racing, Kindaichi is halfway to a nearby park on one such day, being dragged along at a breakneck pace by Himeko and her rapidly developing footspeed. In the midst of wrangling the leash twined around his ankle, something cold and solid knocks him on his hindquarters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn it!” Kindaichi gasps, eyeing the lamp post he had just smacked into with annoyance (mostly at himself). The ache blooming between his eyes only sharpens when Himeko yips in reply. “Oi, stop that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His fingers gingerly probe the spot where the post had hit. He whimpers under his breath when his fingers come back streaked with blood. “Son of a bitch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A throat clears behind him. “You okay, Kindaichi?” comes Kyoutani’s raspy voice, the rich smell of menthols emanating from his breath when he squats down in front of Kindaichi. “You know you’re s’posed to walk around those, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kindaichi rolls his eyes. “Tell her that,” he mutters, more tired than he’s ever been when Himeko laps at Kyoutani’s outstretched hand. “I swear, she likes you more than she likes me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah.” Kyoutani ruffles her ears and stands, offering Kindaichi a solid hand. “You just gotta speak her language. You’ll figure it out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cradling his abused forehead, Kindaichi frowns. “Right now, I’m just glad I can understand my own language. I think I knocked three years worth of school out of my skull.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His knees wobble, and a strong arm bands around his shoulder in a flash. “C’mon, let’s get you patched up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Kay.” Kindaichi acquiesces, and even in his hazy state, he can’t help but notice how happily Himeko trots by Kyoutani’s side. “Traitor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Next to him, Kyoutani snorts, and Kindaichi bites back a sigh. So maybe he likes Kyoutani more than he cares to admit, and only a cocktail of that and brain damage could possibly provoke him to say, “You know, you’re kinda cute.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bright red blooms on Kyoutani’s cheeks. “What are you, a fourteen year old girl?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably.” They make it to the elevator and Kindaichi slumps against the back wall of the carriage. With a crooked smile, he jokes, “Does this goose egg make me look fat?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This coaxes a chuckle from Kyoutani that he quickly bites back, but the damage is done. That damage is to Kindaichi’s good judgment, which compels him to give Kyoutani’s hand a gentle squeeze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The elevator lurches to a stop on their floor, and the moment shatters as soon as the door slides open to admit the angry old lady down the hall who constantly knocks on Kindaichi’s door demanding he make Himeko quiet down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She eyes both him and his puppy with disdain, and he fights back the urge to do the same. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he can, however, Kyoutani intervenes. “C’mon, beanpole, let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They hobble together out of the elevator with Himeko tagging along of her own volition despite the leash still clipped to her collar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kindaichi’s eyes widen when he sees Kyoutani slide open his own door rather than Kindaichi’s. Now he doesn’t have to explain away the clutter around his apartment from not cleaning up for a couple of weeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The inside of Kyoutani’s apartment is absolutely wild, far beyond any definition of weird Kindaichi’s battered brain could conceive. The normal parts of it are a small television hooked up to a two generations-behind gaming console, with a bean bag chair parked in front of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everywhere else, canvases lean against the wall depicting things Kindaichi has never seen but knows immediately what they are.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, Kyoutani is a furry artist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Those are, um, interesting,” Kindaichi marks lamely, cringing at every syllable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyoutani settles Kindaichi onto the bean bag and drags over a swiveling stool from in front of a nearby easel. “It’s a living.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gathers a couple of washcloths and a bowl of steaming water before he returns to kneel in front of Kindaichi’s sprawled form, adding a soft, “C’mere.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A touch softer than Kindaichi could have ever guessed dabs away the drying streaks of blood on his face, carefully dotting around the wound with a fresh cloth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A bandage follows, but when Kindaichi tries to get up to excuse himself, Kyoutani’s firm grip pushes him back down. “Where the hell do you think you’re going? You shouldn’t move for a while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I, uh —” Kindaichi relents, soaking back into the chair’s voluminous embrace. Eyes closed, he mutters, “Yeah, probably not. My skull hurts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Kindaichi can ask where Kyoutani is going, he returns with a bottle of over the counter painkillers and a can of iced tea. “Here, take that and sleep if you want. Try to move again and I’ll dropkick you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Kindaichi accepts the tablets Kyoutani doles out and downs them with a long drag of sweet-but-not-too-sweet green tea. He sighs at the ceiling and tosses Kyoutani a blind salute. “Really, thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem, kid,” Kyoutani answers, despite the fact that they’re around the same age and Kindaichi is easily fifteen centimeters taller.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His entire being warms when Himeko jumps into his lap and curls up on his chest. Her wet nose brushes against his chin, and all at once, the world feels right again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sleep he does, and when he awakens, Kindaichi cranes his neck to find Kyoutani, who is stripped down to a white undershirt and basketball shorts with his arm around a voluminous palette. His free hand applies deft little strokes to the canvas in front of him, giving texture to an anthropomorphized raccoon with the biggest pair of breasts he’s ever seen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kindaichi scoops a still-snoozing Himeko into his arm and approaches Kyoutani on wobbling legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If the detail had been surprising from afar, it’s even more pronounced up close. “Oh wow,” he murmurs, gawking as each dash of paint adds even more dimension. “You’re really good at this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyoutani doesn’t flinch at the interruption in his concentration. “Not really my thing, but you’d be surprised how much people will pay for a painting of two catboys fucking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Coughing, Kindaichi nearly chokes on his own saliva. “I didn’t know that was a thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t underestimate how much people will shell out for weird shit.” Biting the handle of his brush, Kyoutani stows the palette and turns back to Kindaichi. “Lemme take another look at that before you run off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kindaichi dutifully sits on the stool Kyoutani vacates, holding his breath while paint-streaked fingers peel back the bandage. “Looks like it’s clotting right, and it’s not swelling much.” He stalks off and soon returns with clean hands, a fresh bandage, and a bag of ice swaddled in a t-shirt. “Now sit back down and rest some more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Too tired and far too aware of Kyoutani’s taut chest muscles in front of his face and the earthy smell of the paint, Kindaichi doesn’t move until Kyoutani picks him up and deposits him back into the bean bag. “I wanna keep an eye on you for a while more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” Kindaichi swallows hard and lets himself sink into the bean bag again, the suggestion making more sense every second. The ice pack on his forehead is even better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, before he walks away, Kindaichi’s hand shoots out and takes Kyoutani’s. “You’re being really nice to me when you don’t have to, and I want you to know I appreciate it, Kyoutani-san.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh, just call me Ken,” Kyoutani mutters, hesitating before he reclaims his hand. “No problem.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Next time he drifts back to consciousness, Kindaichi catches the sight of Himeko happily chowing down on something out of the corner of his eye while Kyoutani gently strokes her fur.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His fingers probe the ice pack, only to find it had been refreshed already. “Ugh, jesus,” he grumbles as he tries and fails to hoist himself up. “I feel a hundred kilos heavier.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sit the hell down, dude.” Kyoutani shoots him a glare. “You faceplant and there’s no avoiding the hospital after that. I’ll bring you something to eat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a few minutes, a warm mug of miso soup settles into Kindaichi’s hands. “Here, bottoms up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kindaichi does just that and gives himself the chance to take in more of his surroundings. The main room of the apartment consists of stray pieces of art and not much else. In fact, the only non-art piece of furniture in there is a card table in the corner, also covered in a stack of sketchbooks and various art supplies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your work really is amazing,” Kindaichi admits, his eyes lingering on a piece depicting wolf men in the throes of wall sex a little longer than he would like to admit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyoutani snorts as he settles on the stool next to Kindaichi. “Not really my cup of tea, but I’m good at it and it keeps a roof over my head.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What would you be painting if you could pick?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shrugging, Kyoutani says, “Normal shit, probably. I did fandom stuff for a while, but furries pay better and apparently people would rather not buy their porn off from straight girls.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” A thought bubbles to the surface. “So, does that mean you’re, uh, not a straight girl?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes, Kyoutani shakes his head. “Since you smacked a bunch of brain cells out, I’m gonna let that slide. But if you’re asking what I think you are, then no. I just don’t volunteer that information much because people suck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know the feeling.” Downing the last of his soup, Kindaichi lets out a contented sigh, relieved that the lack of judgment demonstrated by his battered brain hasn’t completely severed Kyoutani’s desire to be in his presence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Figured.” Kyoutani takes the empty mug and washes it out a lot longer than necessary. “Takes one to know one, or whatever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kindaichi opens and closes his mouth, aborting several attempts at breaking the silence until he finally settles on, “So, are you seeing anybody?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A glint of amusement sparkles in Kyoutani’s eyes as he retrieves Himeko’s also-empty dish. “Did you miss the part when I said people suck?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I’m ‘people’, and you’re nice to me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The plate in Kyoutani’s hand clatters loudly in the sink. “Yeah, but you’re different.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting up just enough to stare at Kyoutani’s tense shoulders, Kindaichi asks, “How so?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finished mauling the plate rather than washing it, Kyoutani dries his hands and says, “You’re just kind of, you know, warm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kindaichi slaps his hands over his </span>
  <em>
    <span>extremely </span>
  </em>
  <span>heated face, regretting the motion almost immediately. “Damn it, why am I so weird?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At his moaned call of ‘damn it’, Himeko bounds over and leaps into his lap, lapping at his chin while her tail wags merrily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess I got a soft spot for nice guys with dogs.” With that, Kyoutani flits around the place, touching everything but doing nothing all the while. Kindaichi doesn’t miss the soft blush lingering on his sun-bronzed cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s well into the night before Kyoutani finally leaves Kindaichi to his own devices, but the trek a few doors down to his own place is a lot longer and reluctant than he would like it to be.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s over a week before Kyoutani ceases multiple visits each day to check on him, and Kindaichi misses them already. What he wishes would never end are the short walks to the nearby park with Himeko in Kyoutani’s custody while Kindaichi enjoys the fresh air and the company.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He has Kyoutani’s number in his phone and it isn’t like he can’t knock on his door, but bothering the guy after all he’s done makes Kindaichi’s stomach roil in distaste.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On another afternoon walk with Himeko, Kindaichi spies his elusive neighbor on a bench in the park, sprawled out while watching people and pets playing in the grass. Kindaichi drifts over in his direction and sits next to him on the bench.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, scary looking guys get arrested for lurking in parks,” Kindaichi says, drawing a half-hearted glare from Kyoutani. He chuckles. “If you want to play with her, go ahead. She’s already worn me out for the day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A battle of yes versus no wages on Kyoutani’s face before he sighs and holds his hand out for the leash. “Yeah, sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Himeko’s tail wags furiously as Kyoutani ruffles her fur. Armed with a stick from a nearby tree, Kyoutani sends it flying for her to barrel after. Full of youthful energy, Himeko does lap after lap after the stick until she’s winded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyoutani picks her up, and Kindaichi’s entire chest flutters when her little pink tongue darts out to lap at Kyoutani’s chin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl,” Kyoutani murmurs under his breath, just softly enough Kindaichi reckons he isn’t supposed to be able to hear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Kyoutani returns with a worn out and contented Himeko, he keeps her in his lap even after she’s re-leashed, fingers idly scratching her chin just the way she likes. It’s one of those times when Kindaichi has the feeling Himeko likes Kyoutani more than him, but once he notices the lingering smile on Kyoutani’s lips, he isn’t sure he minds at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanna come over for dinner?” Kindaichi blurts, his face reddening the moment his own words sink into his brain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyoutani gawks at him, blinking slowly until he shrugs and says, “Yeah, sure. Need me to bring anything?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Food,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kindaichi thinks, recalling the sad state of his refrigerator. However, the takeout menus plastered all over the outside of it have always come to his rescue and it will again this evening. “Anything in particular you like?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just whatever is fine.” Kyoutani feathers a kiss to the crown of Himeko’s head, his face turning fluorescent pink a split second before he turns his head, no doubt realizing what he had just done. “Sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A stupid grin on his face, Kindaichi chuckles. “For what? You like her, she likes you. I like that she likes you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyoutani snorts. “You’re a weird guy, Kindaichi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A little.” Kindaichi ducks his head and bumps his shoulder against Kyoutani’s. “C’mon, there has to be something you like in particular.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lips pursed in thought, Kyoutani grows quiet before he mumbles, “Fried chicken.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kindaichi beams at him. “That sounds great! There’s an American place nearby with great chicken. I’m a big ol’ slut for their corn on the cob.” His hands slap over his face when he realizes how he phrased that. “I’m not a big ol’ slut. I mean, it’s kind of my favorite and I —”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude, you couldn’t be a slut if you tried.” Peeking back over finally, Kyoutani rolls his eyes. “You’re like. . . pure. A nice guy in a sea of assholes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaw slack, Kindaichi’s heartbeat is loud in his brain. Kyoutani thinks he’s pure. He has no idea whether that means he’s soft-hearted or just an obvious virgin, but one of those thoughts is in Kyoutani’s head and Kindaichi doesn’t know how he feels about that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Embarrassed? Not particularly. Intrigued? More than a little. Curious about what other thoughts Kyoutani has about him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Definitely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyoutani carries Himeko all the way back to their building, and Kindaichi puts in a quick order through the restaurant’s website he already has bookmarked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twenty minutes after they return to Kindaichi’s apartment, his usual delivery boy waves at him and grins. “Good to see you again, Kindaichi-san. Enjoy!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Kouta-kun. Have a good night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he turns back to the kotatsu where Kyoutani sits in wait, Kindaichi nearly drops their dinner when he notes the scowl on Kyoutani’s face. “What’s with that look?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing,” he grumbles, directing his glare back toward the tall glass of iced tea in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s certainly not ‘nothing’, Kindaichi is sure, but he’s certain pressing the issue won’t improve Kyoutani’s mood so he doesn’t.  Instead, he unpacks the giant paper bag, revealing a giant pile of chicken wings, a family size side of corn, and a bag full of buttermilk biscuits that have more calories in each one than an average lunch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The irritation marring Kyoutani’s mood still lingers, but once he takes in the plethora of food, it reduces drastically. “Thanks for dinner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, Ken.” Kindaichi rarely uses Kyoutani’s given name, but the hint of a blush it elicits makes the one burning on his own cheeks worth it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With Himeko sleeping off her foray in the park, dinner is a quick and quiet affair. Once they’re both full, Kindaichi is shocked at how much of the plethora they have consumed. “Holy crap, I don’t think I can eat again for another year.” His hand rubs at his belly and he sighs. “Hello, treadmill.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyoutani starts cleaning up the wreckage. “You look just fine,” he snaps, but Kindaichi knows he isn’t imagining Kyoutani’s cringe over the hasty admission.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, uh, get any interesting commissions lately?” The question pops out of the blue, but Kyoutani’s visible slouch of relief makes the change of subject a welcome one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Interesting’ as in it’s something I’m looking forward to, or ‘interesting’ as in weird?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kindaichi snorts. “Both?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, nothing I’m particularly into, but in the weird category, someone is paying me thirty thousand yen for a portrait of two Ninja Turtles fucking.” When Kindaichi’s nose wrinkles in distaste, Kyoutani shrugs. “Yeah, they’re brothers. Whatever. Who gives a rat’s ass?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Almost afraid to approach the other half of the question, Kindaichi says, “Uh, that’s a sweet deal. All you have to do is die a little bit on the inside.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha!” Stretching his arms above his head, Kyoutani lets out a rattling yawn. “Food coma.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kindaichi doesn’t miss the little sliver of taut stomach revealed by the motion, and he swallows hard. “I do good takeout.” The meal over and the leavenings gathered, Kindaichi realizes he has no further reason to detain Kyoutani. “If, uh, you have other stuff you have to do or something, you don’t have to stay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arms crossed, Kyoutani replies, “You trying to get rid of me, or are you being too nice?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m lost.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>want me to stay or not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A simple phrase, yet its answer is anything but that. Does Kindaichi want him to stay? Honestly, yes. Is it a good idea? The hell if he knows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kindaichi’s upstairs brain steps out for a moment, and he lets that niggling feeling in his chest respond for him. “I’d really like it if you stayed, Ken.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyoutani drops back onto the couch and slumps forward on his knees. “So, uh, you wanna watch tv?” Kindaichi shakes his head. “You wanna talk about our feelings like we’re at a sleepover?” Kindaichi’s audible gag is enough of an answer. “What about if I kissed you instead?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I . . . you . . .what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wrapping his arms around Kindaichi’s shoulders, Kyoutani hauls him into his lap. “Make out. Kiss. Swap spit. Tonsil hockey. I assume you know how it works.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know how it works!” Kindaichi yelps. His hands slap over his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In all the wild scenarios Kindaichi had scoured his brain for to make after dinner conversation, this isn’t on the radar of things he had prepared for. However, he can’t say he’s never thought about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For all his scowling and terse demeanor, Kyoutani is still one of the kindest people he’s ever met. He cared for Himeko when she had run out frightened and got lost, cared for both of them when Kindaichi hit his head, and never hinted that he wanted anything in return. Kyoutani would deny it right to his face, but Kindaichi knows it’s true. Someone warm toward puppies and their hapless owners is exactly the kind of someone he had pictured himself with in his youthful imaginings of love and marriage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What he can’t wrap his head around is why Kyoutani wants to kiss </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all people. Pushing open a gap in his fingers, Kindaichi peeks through to find Kyoutani waiting for his answer with a raised brow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’d rather pretend I didn’t ask you that, it’s okay.” A smile twitches across Kyoutani’s lips. “Just didn’t feel right getting all cuddly on the couch with you unless you knew.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kindaichi drops his hands onto his thighs and sighs. “No, I don’t want to forget it. I just don’t get it, is all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, why I wanna kiss you?” Kyoutani mutters under his breath and shakes his head. “I like you, shallot-head. It ain’t that deep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyoutani’s arms loop around Kindaichi’s waist and tug him closer. “Yeah, ‘oh’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A deceptively soft mouth grazes against Kindaichi’s, the angle sharp from the difference in heights but still enough to draw a groan out of Kindaichi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanted to do that for a while,” Kyoutani murmurs against Kindaichi’s cheek. “You’re cute when you’re nervous. Lucky for me, you’re always nervous.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eyes closed, Kindaichi lets the words sink in. Kyoutani likes him. Not in the ‘be nice to the idiot neighbor guy’ kind of way, but in the ‘finds idiot neighbor guy kissable’ way. He isn’t sure how to convey the way his insides churn at the thought, or that this, his first kiss, is better than he ever thought it would be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?” Kyoutani’s hands fit around Kindaichi’s hips and give them a gentle squeeze. “Like I said, if you wanna forget about it, that’s fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mouth hanging open wordlessly, Kindaichi scrambles to find something to say and comes up empty. It takes a minute of static silence before he throws his head back and laughs. “Oh my god, this is nuts.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s so damn funny?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kindaichi drapes his arms over Kyoutani’s shoulders and leans close. “I finally get to have a crush on someone who likes me back. It’s been, like, never since that happened.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know the feeling.” Kyoutani tilts his head back and nuzzles Kindaichi’s chin. “So, you ever gonna kiss me or do I have to do all the heavy lifting?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!” Red all the way down to the collar of his t-shirt, Kindaichi cranes down for a kiss of his own. It’s a cacophony of noses and near-misses, but at last their lips find each other and Kindaichi relishes the rush brought on by the fiercer nature of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hands find new places to explore, and Kindaichi is delighted to find that Kyoutani’s back is rippled with muscle and sensitive to fingers dragging down his spine. In turn, Kyoutani’s hands snake under the hem of Kindaichi’s shirt, his nails teasing the flesh on his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s breathless when he reels back, but the euphoria quickly drains when Kyoutani pushes him away. “We need to stop before something happens neither of us actually want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Kindaichi frowns, slipping out of Kyoutani’s lap and as far away he can get while still on the couch. “I thought you </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to —” He covers his face, the rest of the sentence sticking in his throat on a knot of embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A rough hand clamps around Kindaichi’s wrists and wrenches his hands away from his face. “You can’t even say it out loud. What makes you think you’re ready to get past first base?” His grip eases and the thunderclouds that seem to hover over him dissipate. “I’m not gonna do something shitty like that to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ken, I —” The meaning of what he had just implied begins to set in, and he shivers at how right Kyoutani is. He isn’t ready for more than a few kisses, and only a stroke of insanity had convinced him otherwise. Arms finally free, he wraps them around his torso and wilts. “You’re right. I don’t know what I was thinking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyoutani shrugs. “Don’t worry about it. I just hope we’re still good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am if you are.” Kindaichi gives Kyoutani a watery smile. “I don’t suppose you still wanna hang out a little.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slouching back into the cushions, Kyoutani folds his hands behind his head. “Hell yeah, I do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time, the television clicks on, and Himeko trots back out to the living room and jumps up on the couch between the two of them. Kyoutani scratches the spot under her chin she loves the most, the image bringing peace once again to Kindaichi’s roiling insides. Finally, he asks what has been burning in his brain for a while. “So, uh, what now?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess that’s up to you.” A grin lights up Kyoutani’s face as Himeko rolls on her back and lolls around in excitement when he strokes the soft fur of her belly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I —” Kindaichi rubs at Himeko’s ears and forces the gears in his head to start turning. “Can we, you know . . . date?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can.” Kyoutani glances up and quirks a brow. “You askin’ me out, Yuu?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kindaichi’s face heats up again at the sound of his given name in Kyoutani’s rough voice. It doesn’t deter him from saying what he wants to, needs to, however. “Yeah, I am. Ken, will you be my boyfriend?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyoutani’s hand drifts from Himeko’s belly to cover Kindaichi’s. “Yeah, I will.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An hour and half of a movie later, Kindaichi is already draped on the couch, head on Kyoutani’s lap and arm around Himeko. Kyoutani’s thumb runs down the line of Kindaichi’s jaw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a warm night, with a gentle breeze wafting in through the open window. Just enough light from the streets of Sendai leach into the apartment to cast a glowing halo around Kyoutani’s bleached hair. The dye job isn’t attractive and Kindaichi doesn’t think it ever will be, but it’s Kyoutani and can’t imagine his neighbor — no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span> — any other way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kindaichi hasn’t been this at peace for as long as he can remember, and he can’t wait to see what new highs the future will bring.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Three Weeks Later</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A long, boring day at his job has finally ceased, and Kindaichi heavily trudges up the stairs to put an end to the work week.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bypassing his own door, he goes straight for Kyoutani’s apartment and uses his own key to open it up. “Ken?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A wordless hum of acknowledgement comes from the corner of the room, where Kyoutani hunches in front of an easel with a paintbrush in his mouth. It’s Kyoutani’s new booby prize of a commission: a velociraptor with giant breasts being mounted by a t-rex that looks startlingly like Kindaichi’s favorite anime character as a kid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that gets more disturbing to look at every day,” Kindaichi jokes (sort of). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyoutani sets down his palette on a wheeled cart and turns to Kindaichi with an almost-smile. “Yeah, this one is definitely weird even for me.” He stretches his arms over his head and yawns loudly, and Kindaichi doesn’t bother hiding the way he stares at the outline of Kyoutani’s torso muscles through his paint-splattered tank top. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw that,” Kyoutani mutters, bending down to greet an exuberant Himeko, who spends her days with Kyoutani while Kindaichi is at work. She runs back and forth between the two of them, her tail wagging gleefully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, little girl.” Kindaichi picks her up and chuckles when she laps at his chin. “Happy to see you too. Were you being good today?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyoutani scratches her scruff and harrumphs. “Always is.” He turns his attention to Kindaichi, who greets him properly with a kiss. “Was your day at least tolerably shitty?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was fine, just long.” Kindaichi sets Himeko down and sighs. “I’ll go scare up something for dinner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking his head, Kyoutani says, “Nah, don’t worry about it. I’ve got something on already.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to,” Kindaichi objects, even if it is half-assed. “I know it’s my turn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Straightening up the room and stowing his supplies, Kyoutani doesn’t stop until he’s ready to go. “C’mon, babe, let me do nice stuff for you. I actually like it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kindaichi steals another kiss and grins. “I won’t tell if you don’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyoutani scoops up Himeko and leads the way across the hall, where they spend most of their time together, relegating Kyoutani’s apartment to a place to work and sleep. They take turns cooking for two, and every once in a while, Kyoutani stays the night because Kindaichi won’t take ‘no’ for an answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment the door opens, Kindaichi’s mouth waters at the scent of meat filling the air. On the counter, the crock pot Kindaichi bought over a year ago with good intentions but has never used sends out cheery puffs of steam. A peek through the glass lid shows a thick curry full of every canned vegetable that has languished in his cupboards for longer than he cares to admit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This smells so good.” Kindaichi doesn’t bother biting back a sigh and he takes in the aroma once again. “What’s the special occasion?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eyes that had been glued on the pot while he stirs, Kyoutani looks up and raises a brow. “What, do I need one?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kindaichi blinks in panic before he waves his hands in front of him. “No, no, I just mean it’s so much and it’s just a regular day and I —” He groans. “I guess I don’t know what the hell I mean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a snort, Kyoutani shakes his head. “You know I’m messing with you, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You —” The moment Kyoutani sets aside the stirring spoon, Kindaichi wrenches him close for a lingering kiss. When their lips tear apart gasping for breath, he rasps, “I ought to make you pay for that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With an eye roll, Kyoutani mutters, “Now that would be a calendar moment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grasping for more of Kyoutani against himself, Kindaichi reels back until his calf collides with the kotatsu. “Ow, ow, damn it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From her spot in the corner gnawing on a chew toy, Himeko springs to her feet and races over to Kindaichi, who sprawls out on the couch with a heavy drop, with Kyoutani straddling his lap. Their gazes lock until Kindaichi has to look away to guffaw when Himeko parks next to them on the couch, waiting for her cue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” Kindaichi wheezes. “If she keeps this up, I’m never gonna get laid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyoutani freezes, and despite the jumble of nerves cavorting in his stomach, Kindaichi smiles up at him. “So how about it?” His arms wrap around Kyoutani’s waist and he beams. “You wanna fool around tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kindaichi nods. “Yeah, I’m sure.” His cheeks pinken, and his shoulders shrink when he adds, “But can we do it here? I don’t want the titty dinosaur staring at me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyoutani winces as he bites his lip, and Kindaichi swallows hard at the sight. Maybe Kyoutani is only doing this out of pity? Maybe he just wants to get some and disappear? Maybe he is secretly plotting to kidnap Himeko?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The questions swirling around in Kindaichi’s head screech to a halt when Kyoutani throws back his head and laughs, a smoky laugh that almost sounds like it would taste. He has no idea what insanity had prompted those doubts, but the precious peal of laughter from his usually gruff-faced boyfriend is more powerful than every one of them..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re like a different person when you laugh,” Kindaichi braves to interject.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The laughter stops, but after several days of observing Kyoutani’s reactions, Kindaichi can tell Kyoutani’s expression is only pretend-grouchy. “What are you implying?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blush deepening, Kindaichi pushes through with a coy, “Maybe I want to hear what other sounds you can make.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want to —” Kyoutani slides off Kindaichi’s lap and storms into the kitchen. The shiver of apprehension only lasts as long as it takes for Kyoutani to unplug the crock pot and the rice cooker and stalk back into the living room as fast as his legs will take him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning over Kindaichi, Kyoutani murmurs, “Be careful what you ask for.” Kindaichi yelps when Kyoutani hauls him off the couch and tosses him over his shoulder. Vision full of Kyoutani’s taut rear and his own arms dangling comically just close enough to grab a handful, Kindaichi does just that and giggles at the squawk of protest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lands on the bed with a bounce, and his smile lingers as Kyoutani crawls up from the foot of the bed to claim a harsh, breathtaking kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna take care of you, okay?” Kyoutani whispers, softer than Kindaichi ever remembers hearing him speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beneath the gruff exterior, the swearing, the bad attitude, the slacker clothes, Kindaichi has had the most glorious chance to learn about the man beneath all that, the one who loves puppies and taking care of the hapless dork down the hall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kindaichi brushes his thumb over Kyoutani’s stubbled cheek and offers a shy smile. “Always have, always will.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed my lil story and consider loving both of these dorks just a little bit more. ♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>